


Moonshine Bravery

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW fluff bingo 2016 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little moonshine can make everyone brave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine Bravery

She didn’t expect the burn as it went down her throat. Sure she had heard all about moonshine, but until now she never experienced it. She couldn’t say it was bad and with one sip after another one she got use to it. It made her brave. Brave enough to do what she had never been brave enough to do before. With her head spinning a little, she purposely stumbled against him and when his arms went around her, she clung to his strong shoulders and kissed him.

At first he resisted, but soon his arms tightened and he kissed her back. She sighed into the kiss, this was what she had been wanting and thanks to the moonshine she finally had it. Now she just needed to convince him when the moonshine wore off that this was more than the alcohol. Daryl wasn’t the easiest person to figure out, but she was determined.


End file.
